1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses have been used which forms an image on a recording medium. Among the recording apparatuses, a recording apparatus is disclosed which detects an abnormality of the recording apparatus by using a sound generated inside the recording apparatus.
For example, JP-A-2008-304872, JP-A-2006-201316, and JP-A-2007-79263 disclose the recording apparatus which detects the abnormality of the recording apparatus by using the sound generated inside the recording apparatus.
In a recording apparatus having a movement unit which reciprocates while sliding along a guide shaft, in some cases, a friction force between the guide shaft and the movement unit is changed, and a sliding state is changed, thereby causing sliding failure (abnormal reciprocating movement) to occur.
However, in some cases, even the recording apparatus including a detection unit for detecting the abnormality of the recording apparatus by using the sound generated in the recording apparatus cannot detect the abnormal reciprocating movement, depending on configurations or positions of the detection unit.
The recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-304872, JP-A-2006-201316, and JP-A-2007-79263 has no disclosure related to the abnormal reciprocating movement in the recording apparatus having the movement unit which reciprocates while sliding along the guide shaft, and has no configuration by which the abnormal reciprocating movement can be detected.